


Rescued and Rewarded

by Blk1157



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, CPR, F/M, Sex, Stripped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blk1157/pseuds/Blk1157
Summary: Jean Grey was taken by the warlord Attuma, she gets rescue by Namor. She became grateful to him and rewards him.





	Rescued and Rewarded

Jean Grey got taken by the warlord Attuma, he took her back with him. He arrived with Jean unconscious and throws her on the bed. His two female servants came in and see her.

"Have her bathed and dressed up."

They comply and took her to take a bath, the laid her down on the floor. Attuma is in the room and watches. They proceed to remove her costume, they pulled it down of her body, she is in her bra and panties. They unclip her bra, exposing her large breasts. They pulled her panties down her legs. She is now completely naked, they could see how beautiful she truly is, even Attuma himself likes what he sees.. They removed their own clothes and are now naked like she is. They picked her up and got her in the tub, they hopped in with her.

One got behind her, holding her up and letting her lay her back on her. The other got in front of her, she got shampoo in her hands and rubs it on Jean's hair. The other put soap on Jean's breasts and washes them. Attuma felt hard see Jean naked and being bathed. After finishing her hair, they put soap on her arms and wash them. After her arms, they wash her legs. They pick her up and got her to stand on her leg, Jean leans against the woman in front, their breasts are pressed together. One behind her put soap on Jean's back and washes it. When done with her back, she put soap on Jean's ass and rubs it. The woman stand up and held Jean as the woman in front rubs soap on her body. She then washes Jean's pussy, even unconscious she could feel herself being fondled and washed.

After the bath, they started to dress up Jean in Atlantean clothing. They put on the shell bottoms, then the shell bra, then puts on some jewelry on her and a cape, and finally a tiara. She is now fully dressed like royalty and took her to Attuma's chambers. He sat down and looks at her still unconscious, a part of him wants her. She later woke up to find herself dressed in something different.

"Huh, where am I?"

"You're with me."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here to become one of the brides of Set, being the Phoenix make you the perfect candidate."

"No, I won't."

"I'm afraid that you don't have any choice."

He got close to her and likes what he sees. She uses her powers to push him back. He got himself back up and smash the wall, letting the water leak in. He's is Atlantean and could survive underwater but she couldn't. He room got flooded as she is having a hard time breathing. Attuma got a hold of her in her weaken state as she felt herself slipping out.

"Now, you shall come with me."

Something came in at high speed and punched Attuma, forcing his to let go of Jean. He regained consciousness and sees someone he thought to be dead, Namor the Submariner. He and Namor got into a fight, he fought a best as he could but is eventually defeated. Namor already took care of guard. He see Jean Grey unconscious and dying. He took ahold of her and swims back to his lair at high speed.

He reached the lair which has oxygen that Jean needed. He placed her on his bed and performed CPR. He puts his hands on her chest and does chest compressions, he open up her airway and breathes in. Still no sign, he does chest compressions again and breathes in her.

"Come on, you have to wake up."

He did chest compressions and breathes into her.

"Don't die, come on!"

Jean cough out the sea water and is breathing. Namor was able to save her life. He checks her and sees that she survived.

"You're alright, you're safe."

Jean relaxed and rest herself on the bed. Namor looks at her and sees her in Atlantean clothing and notice how lovely she is in it.

Later Jean wakes up to find herself in a place that is underwater but has an breathable atmosphere. She got up to find herself still wearing the clothing she got from Attuma. She turns to see Namor walking in.

"I see that you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my lair, where I took refuge."

"I heard that you were dead."

"No, I'm very much alive. I heard that Attuma took a red haired woman who goes by the Phoenix, I knew it was you. I wanted to wait for the right moment to strike, but I had to come out of hiding to save you."

"You saved me?"

"Yes, you're lucky that you survived, you were close to being a goner."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I shall let you rest some more."

Jean could tell that Namor was looking at her in her outfit, she looked into his mind and see that he desires her. She admits that he is good looking for a Atlantean, him wearing nothing but swim trunks. She sees all the muscles on his arms, legs, and chest.

"Namor, wait."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, It's just that you saved me and I still want to thank you."

"Like I said, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

She walks up to him and got close, she looks at him and likes what she sees.

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like what you see?"

Namor looks at her and see that she has a magnificent body.

"Yes, you are very attractive."

Jean smiles as she his trunks and notice that his dick is feeling hard.

"I'm glad that you do."

She leans in and kisses him. He hugs her and kisses her back. Later Namor lifts her up and carries her to his bed. He laid her down on her back. He got on and is over her. He leans in closers and kisses her again. He broke of the kiss and looks at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He got his hands on her tiara and removes it off her head. He put his hands on her shoulder and remove the red cape. He grabs her arms and pulls her up. He put his hands around her back and unclipped her shell bra, it falls off of her and he see her beautiful large breasts. He got his hands on them and caresses them, they felt so soft, so firm. He dips his head down and licks her nipple. Jean felt her nipple being licked by Namor. He then sucks on the other breast while he caresses the other.

"That's great, keep going."

He continues to fondle and suck on her breasts. He strolls his tongue down her body and stop near her pussy still covered by the shell bottoms. He pulls the straps and removes it, exposing her pussy before him. He sticks his tongue out and puts it in her, she moaned as she felt his tongue in her.

"Oh, that's good."

Namor licks her pussy while his hands reached out and caresses her breasts, his fingers playing with her nipples which made Jean feel sensitive. He pulls his head out and lays on his back, removing his trunks and revealing his dick to Jean.

"Oh, wow."

She got on top of Namor with her pussy in front of his face, his dick in front of hers. She grabs it and jerks on it. She lick the tip then the pole, her tongue licking around it. He leaned in and licks her pussy again. She opened her mouth and sucks on his dick. They both are sucking on one another. Jean keeps on sucking his dick until she stops.

"Okay, now is the time."

She position her pussy over his dick, gently lowering herself and putting it in. She got it in, Jean felt his cock inside her, Namor could feel her pussy. He got his hands on her hips and thrusts, she moves her body with his, they are both having sex. She has her hands on his chests, she moans as they have sex. She pulls him up and hugs his face close to her breasts. He sucks on her breasts while holding on to her.

Namor then flips her over and she is now on her back. Namor continues thrusting into her, she felt his balls slapping on her ass. She moans loudly as they both have sex. Namor felt ready to cum.

"Jean, I'm going to cum."

"Yes, give it to me."

He thrusting into some more until he felt ready, he pull his cock out and cum on her body. He laid down next to her, she strolls her finger down her body and collects his cum. She put the finger of cum in her mouth and sucks on it. They both breathe hard from exhaustion, Namor could see Jean's breasts breathing up and down.

"Wow, you truly wanted me, don't you?"

"Yes, you are a beautiful woman who deserves to be treated like a queen."

"That's nice to hear."

She felt dirty from the sweat and the seawater that she could smell on her, she got up and head for the bath. Namor looks as she walks to the bath naked, she turns to see Namor looking at her and smiles.

"I'm going to take a bath, care to join me?"

Namor got up and followed her to the bath. The tub was so huge, that there is enough room for more than two people. Namor is stand as Jean is stroking his cock with her breasts, she licks as she held her breasts together. Namor could feel her breasts stroking his cock.

Jean then laid her back on his chest while guiding her cock inside her pussy. She moves around while they have sex. She turns her head and kisses him. Namor grabbed her breasts and caresses them. They both stayed like that until Jean turn her body around and hugs him. She kisses him, her breasts are pressed against his chest. They held on to each other, his hands held her ass while her arms are around his neck. They both continued having sex until Namor is about cum again. He got her off his, got up and grabs his dicks. She sticks out her tongue and he came on her face, some of it got on her breasts. She lick the cum off her face, and collected the ones on her breasts.

Later the two ended up in bed, Jean rest her head on his chests. She see Namor resting his eyes, she did the same thing. She closed her eyes as they both drifted to sleep, Jean gave Namor the reward he deserved.


End file.
